greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
TAG_TO_ADD_HERE "Homecoming" is the 12th song from Green Day's American Idiot album. History "One day Mike was at the studio and he wrote a thirty-second song. I don't know, I liked it so I wanted to do one too. The one that I did, I connected to his and then Tré did one and he connected it to mine and so on and so forth until we had about ten minutes. It was just purely out of having a good time" - Armstrong. Lyrics thumb|300px|right I. The Death of St. Jimmy My heart is beating from me, I am standing all alone, Please call me only if you are coming home, Waste another year flies by, Waste a night or two, You taught me how to live In the streets of shame, Where you've lost your dreams in the rain, There's no signs of hope, The stems and seeds of the last of the dope, There's a glow of light, The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night, Bearing gifts and trust, A fixture in the city of lust, "What the hells your name, What's your pleasure what is your pain? Do you dream too much? Do you think what you need is a crutch?" In the crowd of pain, St. Jimmy comes without any shame, He says "We're fucked up, But we're not the same, And mom and dad are the ones you can blame" Jimmy died today He blew his brains out into the bay, In the state of mind its my own private suicide II. East 12th Street Well nobody cares, Well nobody cares, Does anyone care if nobody cares? Well nobody cares, Well nobody cares, Does anyone care if nobody cares? Jesus filling out paperwork now, At the facility on east 12th Street, He's not listening to a word now, He's in his own world, And he's daydreaming He'd rather be doing something else now, Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly, His life's on the line with anxiety now, 'Cuz she had enough, And he had plenty Somebody get me out of here, Anybody get me out of here, Somebody get me out of here, Get me the fuck right out of here So far away, I don't want to stay, Get me outta here right now, I just want to be free, Is there a possibility? Get me outta here right now, This life-like dream ain't for me! III. Nobody Likes You (Written and sung by Mike Dirnt) I fell asleep while watching Spike TV, After 10 cups of coffee, And you're still not here, Dreamin of a song, But something went wrong, And you can't tell anyone, 'Cuz no one's here Left me here alone, And I should've stayed home, After 10 cups of coffee, I'm thinking, Where'd you go? Nobody likes you, Everyone left you,(Where'd You go) They're all out without you, Havin' fun,(Where'd you go) Everyone left you, Nobody likes you,(Where'd you go) They're all out without you, Havin' fun,(Where'd you go) (go, go ,go) IV. Rock And Roll Girlfriend (Written and sung by Tre Cool) Tre: Geez.....*sigh*... ---- I got a rock n roll band, I got a rock n roll life, I got a rock n roll girlfriend, And another ex-wife I got a rock n roll house, I got a rock n roll car, I play the shit out the drums, And I can play the guitar I got a kid in New York, I got a kid in the Bay, I haven't drank or smoked nothin', In over 22 days,(dont wanna be an american idiot!) So get off of my case off of my case off. of. my. case! V. We're Coming Home Again Here they come marching down the street, (ooh,ooh) Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat, (ooh,ooh) Coming back from the edge of town, Underneath their feet The time has come and it's going nowhere, (ooh,ooh) Nobody ever said that life was fair now, (ooh,ooh) Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear, In the summer heat The world is spinning round and round, Out of control again, the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down, So send my love a letterbomb, And visit me in hell, We're the ones going Home. We're coming home again Home. We're coming home again I started fuckin' running, as soon as my feet touched ground, We're back in the barrio, And to you and me, that's Jingletown thats Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Home. We're coming home again, Nobody likes you, Everyone left you, They're all out without you, Havin' fun! Category:Songs Category:Pages to be fixed